


Smells Like Honey

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel came home drenched and covered in all sorts of weird things.  He's had what people would call a "bad day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with after a random prompt! I hope you enjoy!

Dean heard Castiel pull into the garage just as the timer went off in the kitchen.  He pulled the casserole out of the oven, then started pulling plates from the cupboard as he heard the hallway door open.  By the time the casserole was scooped onto the plates, Dean could hear the heavy footfalls of his husband walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.  

Dean placed the plates on the table, then turned around to greet Castiel as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey babe, how was wor-what the hell happened to you?”

Castiel stood in front of him, soaking wet.  He was covered in a fine white powder, and globs of… something golden clung to his hair, face and clothes.  Strands of grass stuck out throughout his unruly wet hair, and a tiny pinecone was sticking against his temple.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and glanced down at himself, dislodging the pinecone in the process.  It fell to the floor with a “plop” and the same golden substance that was all over Castiel splattered across the floor.

“I’m having what some would call a ‘bad night,’” Castiel grumbled.

Dean bit back a laugh at the air quotes.  He stepped up to Castiel and swiped his finger through a random glob on Castiel’s shirt, then brought it up to his nose.

“Is that honey?” Dean asked after taking a careful sniff.

Castiel nodded.

“And the powder is....?”

“Flour,” Castiel mumbled, wiping his hands across his shirt and scattering the white powder all around him.  

“Of course it is flour.  Why wouldn’t it be flour?”  Dean said with a snort.

“This is not amusing.”  Castiel glared up at Dean, and Dean had to fight hard to bite back a grin.  

“Castiel, you are standing in the middle of our kitchen dripping water, honey and flour on the floor.  You have grass sticking out of your hair and I watched a pinecone fall off your face.  This is a little bit amusing.”

Castiel quickly ran a hand through his hair when Dean mentioned the grass, and now there was grass falling down to join the rapidly growing mess on the floor.  Castiel sighed and dropped his hands down to his sides.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“Dean, I am cold.  May I please change out of my clothes first before we have this discussion?”

“Dude, why didn’t you say so in the first place?” Dean said, widening his eyes and stepping back.  “Tell you what, why don’t I stick our plates in the oven to keep warm while you head up and take a shower?”

Castiel nodded then turned to make his way upstairs towards their bathroom.  Dean quickly placed the casserole dish and both plates into the oven, then darted up the stairs after Castiel.  By the time Dean got to the bathroom, Castiel already had his clothes in a pile next to the hamper and the bathroom was starting to fill up with steam from the shower.  Dean admired his husband as he stepped into the shower, then shook his head and started taking off his own clothes.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asked when he caught sight of him.

“I’m gonna help.”

“You realize I am thirty-four years old, right.  I do not require any help in bathing.”

“Cas, shut up,” Dean said, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the shower.  The water was hot as it slicked down his body and Dean took a minute to watch as the water ran over Castiel, cleaning away the flour and honey stuck to his skin.  He poured shampoo into his hand, then stepped up close to Castiel and brought his hands up to his hair.  Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Dean’s hands.  Dean scratched and scrubbed until every last bit of grass, honey and flour was out of Castiel’s hair, then stepped back to allow him to rinse.

“So,” Dean began, “what happened?”

Castiel sighed as he grabbed the body wash and started scrubbing the rest of his body.  

“I was on my way to the grocery store when I saw a dog limping on the side of the road by the park.  I stopped to check on it, and it ran into the trees.  I went looking for it, but it was nowhere to be found.  Of course it started pouring as I was heading back towards the car, and I slipped in the grass and fell.”

Dean hummed quietly.

“Afterwards, I stopped at the grocery to grab honey for tea.  Some imbecile ran into me with her cart as I was reaching for the honey.  Jars fell all over, and one hit the shelf and exploded.”  

Castiel glared at Dean as he started laughing.  

“Sorry, Cas, I’ll stop!” Dean took a deep breath and fought back his laughter.  “Ok, that explains the honey.  What about the flour?”

“The same assbutt-” Castiel was cut off by Dean’s laughter.  Dean tried to stop laughing, he really did, but the look on Castiel’s face as well as the “assbutt” that came out of his mouth absolutely ruined him.  He braced himself against the shower wall as he laughed, and Castiel’s lips twitched as he stared at him.

“Are you done?” Castiel asked as Dean finally stopped to catch his breath.  Dean let out one last chuckle, then wiped his eyes and waved his hand to get Castiel to continue.

“As I was saying, the same… lady who hit me with her cart threw the bag of flour she had in her hand to try and catch the honey.  The bag split open when it hit the floor.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Dean said with a huge grin.  “You tried to help a poor dog and got rained on in the process.  You went down in the grass, picked up a pinecone as a souvenir, then went to the store.”  Dean’s voice was starting to get shaky and Castiel glared as he stepped forward and pressed Dean’s back up against the wall.  Dean could see Castiel fighting back his own grin.

“Then you got a little tap from a lady-”

“She hit me with her cart, Dean Winchester.  It was hardly a ‘tap’”, Castiel growled out, and Dean’s grin widened.

“Honey went flying, and then you took a shower in flour when the poor lady tried to save your life.”  Dean had started to laugh again and Castiel pinned him against the wall.

“It’s really not that funny, Dean.”

“Oh come on, Cas.  It’s a little bit funny!”

“Dean, be quiet.”

“Why don’t you ma-” Dean was quickly silenced as Castiel slammed his mouth against Dean’s and slipped a hand down his slick body to curl around his cock.  

“That’ll work,” Dean said breathlessly as Castiel pulled back from the kiss.

Fifteen minutes later they both walked back out to the kitchen in fresh, clean pajamas.  Castiel pulled their food out from the oven as Dean cleaned up the mess from the floor. Once everything was straightened up, the two sat down to eat their dinner.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hmm?” 

“Did you remember to grab honey after all that fiasco?”

Castiel groaned and dropped his head to the table.


End file.
